Morango com chantilly
by tamiles.silvasantos.58
Summary: Morango com chantilly pode ser uma combinação perfeita desde que ele esteja junto.


Uchihacest  
Esta fic contém incesto,relação entre parentes se não gosta do gênero não leia por favor,aos que curtem apreciem a leitura.

Morango com Chantilly

Há alguns dias Itachi assistia a mesma cena ao chegar em casa,sasuke com um pote de morangos e chantilly. Não o via comer mais nada além disso,estava ficando preocupado com seu otouto não queria que ele ficasse doente.

-Otouto posso falar com você?

-Sim nii-san o que houve,aconteceu alguma coisa?

-Estou preocupado com você otouto,mau come direito e quando come é só isso que eu vejo esta tudo bem?

-Hai nii-san estou bem sim,quer um pouco?

-Não obrigado não gosto muito de morangos,chantilly menos ainda. Mas se você diz que está -bem vou acreditar na sua palavra,só quero que você prometa que vai se alimentar bem. Pode continuar com esse vício nos morangos,mas tem que comer coisas saudáveis também ok?

-Wakarimashita nii-san eu prometo.

Itachi tocou com o indicador na testa de sasuke e fez uma leve pressão para trás,dando um sorriso ao menor que corou diante daquele de tamanha perfeição,levando-o a retribuir o sorriso.

-Oyasumi otouto vou tomar banho e dormir,não quero comer nada estou sem fome.

-Nii-san como você quer que eu coma coisas saudáveis,se eu mal o vejo comer também?

-Otouto já ouviu falar em faça o que eu diga,mas não faça o que eu faço?

-Hai nii-san mas...

-Nada de mas obedeça ok?

-Está bem oyasumi nii-san

Sasuke realmente obedeceu ao que seu irmão lhe disse,e começou a comer coisas mais saudáveis. Não que morango não fosse mas se ele for seu único alimento não seria muito legal,e todas as noites sasuke preparava a janta e insistia para itachi jantar com ele. O mais velho não conseguia dizer não ao que seu otouto pedia,ele era sua única família agora desde que seus pais morreram em um acidente de carro causado pelo próprio pai,que mesmo bêbado insistiu em dirigir acabaram capotando várias vezes os irmãos foram lançados para fora do carro tiveram vários ossos quebrados,mas o pior foi com seus pais.  
O carro caiu num despenhadeiro e acabou explodindo,os dois sofreram muito na recuperação e com a perda,se tornaram inseparáveis desde então. Principalmente nos últimos dias jantavam todas as noites,conversavam bastante e até começaram a sair nos finais de semana.  
Certo dia eles estavam em uma balada e uma loira muito bonita começou a se jogar pra cima de itachi,eles começaram a conversar e sasuke não sabia porque mas aquilo estava deixando ele com raiva,começou a fingir que passava mal para que itachi voltasse para casa com ele.  
O mais velho insistiu para que ele fosse ao médico,mas sasuke disse que queria ir pra casa, Chegaram e o mais novo foi se atirando no sofá com uma expressão sofrida que colocaria qualquer atriz profissional no chinelo.

-Outou você está melhor?

-Um pouco nii-san acho que foi algo que eu bebi

-Talvez um antiácido fará você se sentir melhor vou buscar já volto.  
Itachi volta pra sala e encontra o mais novo sem camisa, e ele pode perceber o quanto seu irmãozinho estava crescido,seu corpo estava bem definido,ele era mais branco e seu tom de pele era tão tentador,sasuke percebendo o olhar do mais velho sobre si sorriu vitorioso por dentro.

-Nii-san,nii-san o que foi?

-Nada otouto tome e vá se deitar que amanhã vou te levar naquele aquário que você queria tanto ver.

-Arigatô nii-san.

Sasuke sobe para seu quarto acompanhado de itachi,os dois tomam banho ao mesmo tempo,cada um em seu quarto. O mais novo resolve vestir apenas uma boxer branca,enquanto itachi opta por dormir sem nenhuma roupa e se cobre com um fino lençol.  
Itachi estava sem sono e resolve ligar a televisão e assistir um filme qualquer que estivesse passando aquela hora,no outro quarto sasuke rolava de um lado para o outro sem conseguir pegar no sono.  
Resolve ir na cozinha preparar algo para comer,ele desce as escadas de cueca mesmo vai até a geladeira e avista o que ele tanto amava,uma bandeja de morangos e um tubo de chantilly. Ele lava as frutas e coloca o creme numa taça de vidro e os morangos em uma outra. De repente lhe passa um ideia em sua cabeça de fazer seu irmão provar dessa iguaria,bate na porta do quarto e chama por ele:

-Nii-san esta acordado?

-Sim otouto pode entrar.  
Ele entra e ambos ficam se olhando,itachi para o corpo de sasuke, e sasuke para o peito desnudo de itachi, o moreno menor se aproxima da cama e senta na ponta.

-Nii-san eu trouxe pra você provar um pouquinho quem sabe você gosta.

-Você e seu vício não é otouto? Esta bem mas você vai ter que me dar na boca,estou pelado você não iria gostar de me ver assim. No pensamento de sasuke ele só pensava que iria adorar. Ele se aproxima do mais velho e coloca a fruta molhada com chantilly em sua boca,uma gota do creme cai em cima do seu mamilo esquerdo,num ato impensado sasuke se abaixa e lambe o creme passando a língua em seu mamilo e finaliza com uma mordida arrancando um gemido do seu nii-san

-Otouto por que fez isso?

-Seria desperdício com o chantilly. Ele coloca o indicador no creme e faz um gesto pra itachi chupa-lo o mais velho estava sendo totalmente dominado pela visão encantadora de sasuke apenas de boxer branca,e nela já revelava um volume que fez seu pau criar vida embaixo do lençol.  
Ele chupa o dedo de sasuke arrancando um baixo gemido dele,sem mais esperar ele puxa sasuke pelo braço fazendo o sentar em seu colo,quase derrubando as taças.

-Por que me provocar desse jeito hein,sabe as consequências que virão depois otouto?

-Estou pouco me importando pra isso nii-san,eu te quero e quero agora!

Tomou os lábios tentadores de itachi em um beijo cheio de desejo,esfregando seu traseiro no pau de itachi que parecia uma barra de ferro de tão dura. Itachi passeava com os dedos no meio do seu traseiro,afundando um pouco do seu indicador.  
sasuke gemia feito uma puta e se esfregava cada vez mais em cima de itachi,o mais velho se levanta da cama puxando o lençol revelando seu corpo ao menor,que por sua vez molhou os lábios olhando despudoradamente o pau de itachi.

-Gostando do que vê otouto?

-Sim nii-san você é tão perfeito. Ele ia se levantar mas foi impedido por itachi,que colocou a mão em seu tórax e o fez se deitar.

-Espera otouto vou pegar seu chantilly e seus morangos,vou prova-los mas com um ingrediente a mais: Você.

-Oh nii-san...geladinho. Sasuke geme com o contato do creme frio nos seus mamilos.  
Minha vez otouto...Itachi se ajoelha na cama e começa a lamber onde ele passou o creme,primeiro nos lábios,depois o pescoço e foi descendo com beijos e lambidas,nos mamilos sorveu o creme,chupou e mordeu,fazendo o menor arquear as costas e encostar seus membros,mesmo com o tecido da boxer de sasuke o gemido de ambos foram inevitáveis.  
Quanto mais provava mais queria,ele era delicioso seu sabor inigualável,retirou a cueca dele e seu membro túrgido saltou em seu rosto,estava babando cheio de liquido pre gozo,o maior passou a língua sugando aquele líquido salgadinho e olhou para seu otouto que estava com uma expressão de prazer e seu rosto estava corado pensou consigo mesmo:" Lindo,saboroso,e adorável".puxou o resto da cueca,jogou-a longe e nem o membro de sasuke escapou do creme. Derramou uma pequena quantidade e sugou-o com força arrancando um grito de de prazer do seu irmãozinho.

-Nii-san isso é tão bom...

-Vai ficar melhor ainda... Ele aumenta a velocidade da sugada e em poucos segundos levou sasuke a derramar se em sua garganta,engoliu toda a seiva do seu otouto sem desperdiçar nada,beijou os seus lábios compartilhando o sabor -se em cima do menor e sussurrou para que ele virasse de costas e empinasse o traseiro.  
Obedeceu e virou se de costas se empinando para seu nii-san,com o rosto enfiado no travesseiro,sentiu uma língua em seu buraquinho e estremeceu se,itachi era bom em tudo o que fazia,agora ele tinha certeza quando o mais velho o molhava com sua saliva causando em seu corpo uma onda de sensações que nuca tivera antes.

-Otouto vou preparar esse traseiro branquinho pra me receber inteiro nele. Foi inserindo um dedo devagar,depois o outro,no terceiro ouvia protestos mas ele não ia parar agora,foi procurando por um ponto,onde sabia que enlouqueceria sasuke quando sentiu ele gemer mais alto,sentiu que já era os dedos e levou seu membro a entrada do menor foi penetrando devagar,quando estava na metade se enterrou de vez,o menor foi para frente tentando se livrar,mas ele agarrou firme em sua cintura e ficou imóvel até sentir que ele estava pronto. Quando sasuke deu uma leve rebolada,tirou todo seu membro e enterrou-se de novo com isso fez com que ele soltasse um gemido,então ele estava acertando no local certo,investia forte sempre no mesmo ponto,gemidos,ofegos e palavrões eram só o que se ouviam naquele quarto ambos chegaram ao ápice juntos desabando na cama,itachi aninhou sasuke em seu peito e lhe selou os lábios suavemente,após o beijo ele olhou profundamente em seus olhos e disse:

-Sabe otouto eu gostei dos morangos e do chantily.

-Eu sabia que ia gostar nii-san

-Mas eu acho que ficou melhor porque eu provei junto com você.

-Aishiteru nii-san

-Aishiteru Otouto  
Itachi descobriu que morangos com chantilly não eram tão ruim,desde que eles estivessem acompanhados do seu otouto.


End file.
